Double Trouble
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Was leaving really the best idea? An AU on Earth Fic. Kara/Lee
1. Chapter 1

Title: Double Trouble

Author: Alexandria Kanaras

Rating: T

Summary: Was leaving really the best idea?

Pairing: Kara/Lee, Jean/Sam, Helo/Sharon

Spoilers: None. The show is over.

Kara stared at the planet beneath her with a mix of dread, excitement and blankness. The observation deck was completely deserted and it left her alone with the largest view of the planet below them. They had found it.

They had found Earth.

The fabled 13th colony; and here she was, staring at it. She sat slowly. Gods knew that there were enough people down there to vanish among. To simply cease to exist. Get lost among the billions and billions of people.

She looked at the fading mark on her arm. No one knew of the separation between her and Sam. And she intended to keep it that way. Jackets had become a norm for her as soon as she learned she was pregnant. Blaming wonky heating system and the processed algae on the excess weight and larger clothes. A frakked up knee took her off vipers. Her last real connection with Lee broken, she let herself drift away from him, slowly. Slowly enough that they could pass each other in the hallway and he wouldn't even glance her way. It hurt but she wasn't going to destroy the one good thing left in his life.

It was her frak up getting pregnant and he was trying for a family with Dee. Sam couldn't have kids, and Lee wasn't stupid enough to think she'd slept with someone else 5 months ago on that week. He maybe was hopeless but not stupid. She rested a hand on her belly and closed her eyes, counting slowly to 20. Letting her fears and doubts wash away from her.

It would take at least three years for the Galactica to get to the edge of the cloud obscuring their view from the rest of the universe, take their readings and scans, and then they'd jump back.

But no one was sure exactly how long it would take.

Cottle so much as told her she wasn't going on this trip anyways. That they were going to muster her out on medical. Busted knee. She'd have the baby on Earth, then go for a physical, and they'd find it was a mistake. She would be fine to fly.

She had to do this. It was the right thing.

*-*

Lee looked at the paper on his desk with something akin to disbelief. "You mustered her out? I didn't sign off on this."

"I knew you wouldn't do it. Seems you can't think straight when it comes to a certain pilot. So I went to Tigh." Cottle couldn't miss the look Lee was giving him, like he wanted to strangle him. "She's gone Major and nothing is going to change that. She's a civilian now."

"Just like that."

"Just... like... that." He knew this wouldn't be easy for the younger man to hear.

"I need her here to control the rooks."

"Learn to do it yourself." He excused himself, passing Ana at the hatch.

"What she'd do now?" Lee's eyes finally cut to his wife. Seemed she still had something against Kara. Gods it explained everything. Why Kara had drifted from him.

He didn't even realize she had been pulling away. Their jogging stopped because of her knee, and breakfasts slowed slowly over the last few months. Then he had taken the morning CAP to be gone before Ana got off of shift. Kara swung to the late deck shift to line up with Anders' visits. Gods... he had stopped looking her way and she vanished.

*-*

It turns out she didn't have any trouble finding a place to settle down.

Cottle had taken care to send a coded data burst to the medical doctor who ran a full physical on her and found well, he found the baby. Which she feigned shock and outrage and he of course found a set of fully functional knees.

Once the military found out who and what she could do they gave her base housing and a job. Teaching Nuggets. She and Sam finished removal of their wedding tattoos and she finally was able to show off her pregnancy. Of course none of it was that easy.

*-*

Kara glanced around the four bed, two bath house with something close to disdain. Jean glanced her way as she carried in a box. "What the hell is that look for? This is the best frakking house on the base and you look at it like the ground could swallow you whole and you'd die happy."

"It's very white." Sam chuckled at her words as he came through carrying another box. "Extremely white. What the hell?" She shot a glare at the ensign assigned to help her adjust to the way life was run here. "This is stark white and just how many babies do they think I am carrying. What the hell are you laughing at?" Kara said as she spun on Sam, seeing him stand straighter in defense.

"Kara." His tone placating as he watched her glance around with a glare. "You can paint the walls."

"I don't like this place."

"I'm sure that they can find another..." The ensign quickly shut up at Kara's glare.

"Look, unless you want to sleep in your car..." Jean quickly backpedaled when Kara glanced at her like she'd suggested the most brilliant thing and took the box she was carrying back to the car. "Kara... that was a joke you know." Jean said as she followed the woman back to her car. Sam shrugged as the ensign looked at him with wide eyes.

"SAM!"

*-*

"Ma'am... you can't sleep in your car." Kara cut a look at the general that would make most men's balls head to the street for safety. "If you don't like that house, I'm sure we could find one to your liking."

"Nothing on this base is going to be to my 'liking'." She used her fingers to quote the last word, twisting it around to make it sound vile and disgusting.

"Well Captain..."

"Don't Captain me."

"I did not give you permission to speak." He finally had enough of her mouth.

"I didn't ask for it. Look, I don't know what you think that you are going to accomplish by acting like a smug over arrogant jackass but I am not the person to frak with. You-" She pointed at him as if she could push him over with the motion. "Wanted me here. I'm here. I don't have to answer to anyone. I'm a teacher here, not a part of your military."

"You cannot reason with a pregnant woman." He stated tiredly. Glancing to Sam and Jean behind her. Jean shrugged.

"Don't look at me." Sam muttered, eyes glancing to where Kara was standing. "You can't reason with her when she's not pregnant."

"How did you not get tossed out on your ass?"

"I grow on people." Her matter of fact reply made the old gruff laugh. She finally sat down, the anger suddenly gone from her as she smirked.

"So. What are you going to do about your living space?"

Kara shrugged, twisting to the side suddenly as the baby kicked. Sam and Jean jumping to her side. Even the gruff general looked worried.

"I'm fine. Just startled me."

"Kicking?" Jean asked, seeing Kara nod her eyes tearing slightly before she pushed them back. Sam standing and moving to the chair beside her.

"How about bunk rooms? You got any of those?"

"None for women pilots... not at this facility."

"Why not?"

"Unlike your military. Ours isn't Co-Ed."

"Why the frak not? Don't tell me you frakking people think women aren't cut out for front lines. That's not going to fly. My class is to be taught my way."

"Well there are..."

"Don't talk to me about anymore of your frakking laws!" Kara pressed her hand to the front of her head as a blinding headache slammed into her. "Gods damn it!" She leaned forward trying to breathe through the pain. Her feet bouncing on the floor as she tried to push away the pain pounding against her skull.

"Kara?" Jean asked, lightly setting a hand on her back feeling the tremors running through her body. "Kara are you okay?"

"She gave herself a migraine. We need to lay her down." Sam murmured softly, his voice low so not to make Kara's headache worse.

The general nodded, standing, and watched as Jean helped her stand. Slid an arm around her waist, helping her out of the room. Sam followed behind them, surprised when Sharon and Karl rounded the corner in front of them.

"Kara?" Karl asked immediately, framing her face with his hands. "What the frak are you doing down here?" Karl paused, taking a look at the pain glassed look in her eyes. "What's wrong with you? Migraine?"

She nodded mutely and her face twisted in pain.

"Our bunks are this way." Sharon said, nodding to the general.

"We were on our way there." They fell in step behind Karl.

Kara groaned as they laid her down, rolling onto her side.

"Out." She whispered and Karl nodded, standing to give her room.

"I'll stay with her." Sharon said, seeing the rest agree and slip out.

"OUT!" Kara yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere, so just go to sleep." Sharon said as the door shut behind Sam.

*-*

"Is she always like that?"

"No... usually she's worse." Karl answered. "What the hell pissed her off anyway?"

Sam and Jean pointed at the general, seeing the man bristle.

Karl gave a lopsided smile. "Sucks to be you, sir."

"What is with you people?"

"Considering the fact that we've been chased across the galaxy by a race of machines that want to destroy us, I consider us normal."

"You consider yourself normal. Please."

Karl shrugged slightly. "So what's the problem."

"It started with a house..."

*-*

General Jack Glades sat in his office with a sigh. God these colonials were going to be the death of him. He'd been in the Air Force for 41 years and never had he come across a group of people that were a bigger pain in the ass than that small group; especially one young woman.

He could see why the Admiral had let them muster down to the surface. In the short two days they had been on his base they had gotten in a fight, trashed his mess and berated everything that they disagreed with. Granted most of it had merit, but damn it to hell.

He did not want this lack of discipline on his base.

*-*

Jack glanced up as his door swung open and a irate looking Commander Kara Thrace stood in his doorway.

Her promotion was based less on her record, and more that she didn't take orders from anyone anyway. This gave her a legitimate reason at least to order everyone around but him. She just ignored him. The blue folder clutched in her fingers gave a clue as too why she was in his office.

"There is not a single woman in this folder."

And that confirmed it. Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "We don't allow women in known combat conditions."

"I'm not doing this." She tossed the folder on his desk. "Full integration. That is what we agreed upon."

"No. That is what you stated. No one agreed to anything."

"Fine. Get some one else to run your class. I'm not doing it." Her words cutting as she stormed out of his office, the door slammed in her wake.

God he hated that woman. Picking up his phone when it rang a moment later. "Claudia... get me Karl Agathon in here."

---

Karl stepped into a war zone as he entered the general's office and saw Jack Glades shifting through files. "Your-" he emphasized with a point of his finger, "friend is being unreasonable."

"Starbuck usually is. Unfortunately, she's also usually right. I told you that non-integration thing wasn't going to fly."

"It's going to take time."

"Also... not going fly." Karl shrugged.

Jack growled under his breath. "Find someone else. She can not be the only viper pilot on the planet. I know she's not. There are 12! If I can just find the files."

Karl grinned as he shifted through another filing cabinet. "She's the best."

"She's psychotic and completely unreasonable! I want someone else!" Glades held up a piece of paper in triumph. "CLAUDIA!"

"Just for the record." Karl waited as the general turned to face him. "This is a complete waste of time."

*-*

"So!" Jean stated suddenly, and loudly, 4 minutes into the drive. "We found you the perfect place."

"Yeah?"

"And!" Her volume caused Kara to wince in the front seat. The guard finally screening them through the gate. "It's right on main street."

"And?"

"You'll see." Main street was right beside the base, a local hot spot that allowed the base personal to relax. Two turns later had her parked in front of a local place that appeared closed. Unassuming from the outside.

"A bar?"

"Think about it. A bar. Beside a base. They may be different but not that damn different."

Kara felt a smile pulling at her lips.

"The three of us... with a bar... They won't know what hit them and..." Sam pointed up, seeing Kara glance up. "Three bed, two bath loft from hell."

Jean and Sam knew they hit it on the head when she grinned from ear to ear and bolted from the car.

*-*

"Go against Starbuck!" Showboat squeaked as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you completely insane? That women would have my entrails for the pure pleasure of it. I don't think so, sir. Plus she's right. Your military system is sexist and completely biased. I wouldn't teach in it ever." Showboat glanced at Karl with wide eyes. "You're with this?"

"Oh no." Karl held up his hands in a surrender position. "I told him that there was absolutely no point to this and that it was a complete waste of time. No one in their right mind would go against Starbuck, even if they did agree with him, which no one would. Some of our best pilots are women. Most of them actually. Showboat, Athena."

"Starbuck." Showboat said with a grin. "You want good viper pilots, she can give them to you. Unfortunately, you are not going to get her to do anything in this system. Ever."

*-*

Kara glanced around the main room with envious eyes. "Owning a business sucks."

"I know." Sam said with a grin. "We can do most of it. Because of the nuggets."

"What nuggets? I'm not helping them in their sexist..." Kara ignored Jean's smirk, holding up her hands as she walked away from them, towards the back office where the stairs were supposed to be. "I know, I know, you've heard it before."

The front doors opened into a main eating area with a few old wooden tables scattered across the floor, dust covering most of the room. A bar stretched along the back wall and barstools sat at it every few feet. Most were stacked in a storage room off to the right. Shelves lined the full length mirrors and Kara eyed it all with a wide grin.

Seeing through the repairs needed to the finished product.

Sam and Jean followed her with a knowing grin. She was already sold. The loft was just an added bonus. Once you stepped into the room it was completely open. Off to the right was the restrooms, storage area and office. A set of stairs in the office went up to the loft. The loft had what was considered a 'great' room. Eight hundred square feet for a kitchen, dining and living area. The walls were dusty with peeling brown paint and white repair patches. There was a large window over the stove and to the left of the kitchen counter was a sliding glass door. Kara walked over and quickly opened it, letting fresh air in.

The entire place faced south, so the west side of the apartment was living space. A master bedroom with two smaller bedrooms. The two smaller shared a bathroom that sat between them. The master bedroom was on the south side of the hallway. And shared a wall with the kitchen. A walk-in closet and master bath completed the area.

All of it was in need of major repairs but Kara came out with a wide grin.

"Sold?" Sam asked, seeing the anxious real estate agent standing off to the side.

"Sold."

*-*

Kara signed the papers easily, watching as the real estate agent quickly scooted out of her new place. She paused to take a good look around. The walls still needed some repair, the sliding door that opened too the outside balcony was cracked and needed replacing. The stove only worked when it felt like it and the fridge was on strike. The carpet was stained and looked like crap with patches missing. The window over the stove wouldn't close.

Gods she loved this place.

Moving towards the long hallway she made note of everything that would need to be done. The sliding door in her room didn't even open. The wall had a hole in it. The bathrooms needed to be completely redone. The closet needed new drywall. Both of the smaller bedrooms needed new paint and the windows fixed.

She had a lot to do and not a whole lot of time.

*-*

Kara heard the door open and looked over her shoulder to see Karl and Jack standing there. It had been a week since she stormed out of the general's office. Six days since she bought the bar and loft. Sam and Jean were taking care of permits and whatever for them. She showed up when they told her too and signed different papers. They let her do most of the repairs, as it gave her something to do, and let them live when they did something she didn't like.

Jack looked around slowly and then back to the woman standing on the bar with a tool belt around her hips. The obviously pregnant woman wearing worn overalls and a tool belt was a sight to see. Her hair was pulled back into a rough ponytail, paint was smeared over one cheek and her clothes. She had a pair of pliers in one hand and a piece of wire in the other. Looked like she was putting together a speaker.

"Damn Buck... you gotten a lot done in a week." Karl was impressed.

She shrugged, the movement surprisingly easy with her hands over her head as she twisted the wire in place and let go, nodding to a young man at the end of the bar with a laptop. He tapped a button and music filled the room. Kara grinned and popped all the wires in place before twisting it up and slipping the cover into it's holder.

"Nice." Karl walked across the area as the music ended and the man shut the laptop.

"Yeah, I got the lighting fixed, redid the floor, the bar buffed and scrubbed, that was the last speaker."

"The door and window replaced, painted the walls." The guy said while he ticked the list off on his fingers.

"Re-did the bathrooms yesterday." Kara saw Karl glanced that way as he helped her off the bar to sit on one of the stools. "And brought out the stools from storage."

"Which she made me go through." The guy with the laptop groused.

"Aw... poor baby." Karl said to the young man with mock sympathy.

Jack realized he was Jimmy 'Trash' Clover. A raptor pilot from Galactica.

"You should have seen the bugs in there." He shivered before an evil grin spread over his face. "Showboat screamed."

"I did no such thing!" She announced from somewhere underneath the bar.

"No wonder you got some much done. You have helpers." Helo smirked, seeing Kara shrug.

"So. What do you want?"

Jack stepped forward, seeing her brush her hands off on her pants. "I've got a proposal."

"Full integration." Kara figured if she kept repeating it, he'd understand she was not compromising.

Kara stood, turning to face the bar as Showboat rose from beneath it.

"Within six months." Jack clarified. "If your program works."

"My program?" She twisted back at his words. "Karl. Tell me you did not let this man come here with all of this bullshit."

"Kara, two classes of full integration; including head and bunk rooms. For all viper, raptor and deck training- three months each. If it works... in six months the entire military goes co-ed."

"Even front lines?"

Jack nodded, extending his hand, watching as she took it slowly. "Congratulations Commander. You accomplished what 100 years of diplomacy wouldn't have."

Kara gave a half smirk and shrug. "Every one has a skill. Causing headaches is mine."

"Well you certainly do that..." A few moments of silence followed as everyone in the room digested the news. "So show me this bar."

"Yes sir."

Karl caught the look of surprise on the general's face as Kara turned to start talking.

*-*

"KARA?!"

Kara flinched as Jean's voice carried throughout the room. She had sent the group out shopping to pick up supplies after she had finally chased the general out of her bar earlier that day. "UPSTAIRS!"

A thunder of noise from downstairs revealed Jean and Marcia as they rushed upstairs carrying boxes and bags. Sam, Trash, Karl, and Sharon at a much more subdued pace.

"By the way. The Johnson's love and hate you." Marcia announced as she set the boxes on the table.

The Johnson's owned the hardware store across the street from them and Kara had been keeping them in business the last few days, needing supplies for the reconstruction. She had moved her bed in here the day they signed the papers and had been working on whatever was needed when she had a spare moment.

They dropped the stuff by the door and started separating it. Marcia coming to kneel beside Kara where she was underneath the sink, taking plumbing apart. "Cottle would kick your ass if he knew you're not sleeping like you should be."

"Cottle's not here, is he?" Kara's words made Marcia smirk. "Speaking of work, you're going to be my assistant in the class. Helping me with the practicals."

Kara pulled herself out from underneath the sink, glaring up at her.

"What? I thought that Stinger would....What?"

"What the hell would make you think that I would let Stinger with in 100 feet of my nuggets. I hate that bastard." Kara's tone reinforced her feeling toward him.

Marcia granted that with a tilt of her head. "General Glades had indicated that I was going to be transferred somewhere upstate."

"Frak him. I'm doing what I want. I've got a spare bedroom. It's yours, if you want it." Kara said as she rolled back underneath the sink.

Marcia tilted her head to see her loosen the pipes and pull them apart before moving to work on the glue pasty shit holding the sink to the cabinet. "You want me living here?"

"Hell, I could use the extra hand around plus when the bar opens I'm gonna have to split my time between the two. Not to mention that I'm gonna have to keep you posted on what is going on in the class. Figured this would be the easiest way to accomplish all of those." Kara shrugged.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with that."

"Good, I'll let you do what you want with it then. Back room. Now... lets get this damn thing off."

Marcia smirked, helping her to stand.

*-*

Kara stares across the class of nuggets with a grin. Gods this was going to be fun. A group full of hopeful faces and not a one had a clue about what was going to happen. Not a single clue. Showboat was standing off to the side with a stoic face.

"ON YOUR FEET!" The room exploded with noise as they quickly rose. "You have to be in your absolute best physical condition to fly a viper. So an intense course of PT is going to accompany your training. You will learn to listen, you will learn to obey. Because if you don't you are going to get yourself killed. These are not your normal fighters. They will twist you, and turn you and spit you out for dinner if you don't know what you are doing."

"How do you fly? Being pregnant?"

"No one said you could speak, nugget!." Kara barked out.

The mans jaw clenched in anger

She mentally marked his name, her gut telling her he was going to be trouble. "I am the best pilot on this sorry excuse for a planet. I have the most experience and I will be the key to you getting in a viper. My medical state is my business not yours. Now let's begin..."

*-*

Kara shifted as the nuggets fell into place, breathing hard and red in the face. "Come on. Suck it up." She said, walking in the direction of the head. "Hit the shower."

Everyone paused, there were 45 cadets. 22 of them being women. 23 were men.

She turned to look at them. "What are you waiting for?"

"Which group gets first round?"

Kara stared at them.

"The men or the women, sir?" A young woman asked, eyes darting back and forth.

"Attention." She whispered, seeing them snap too seeing Showboat raise an eyebrow. "I don't know how you run or do things here. But my way, we don't separate... not for anything. We bunk together, we shower together, we fight together, we learn together, we die together. My way is your way and if any of you jocks get any ideas I will personally have your balls on my desk as a warning to the next. You will become a team, you will become pilots. Welcome to a brand new world. Get your frakking asses in there and shower."

They filed through the door slowly. Kara nodded over her shoulder as Showboat watched the last one go in. "Make sure they don't die in the process of this and get them into their bunks."

"Yes, sir." Marcia sketched a mock salute.

"I'm heading home."

"Get some rest, tomorrow is gonna be early."

"Don't I know it."

---

Jean slid upstairs slowly, seeing the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open revealed more of the room. "Kara?"

"Bedroom!" She called out. Jean stepped further in, smiling at the picture it made.

Kara had made a lot of progress in a week. The living room was done, the floor laid out. The walls painted a light beige. The kitchen had new cabinets and new appliances. A black leather couch stretched across a dividing line. A small wooden table for a coffee table placed in front of it. A flat screen TV on the wall. A radio sat in the corner, a wooden dining table with chairs next to it.

Kara was in the master, stretched out on the bed placed in the center against the east wall, folders surrounding her. A deep red oak bed, with dark sheets and four posts, the canopy pulled open. The slider was open, letting in the chill from outside. A dresser on the wall towards the hallway and a desk between the doors of the closet and bathroom.

"How did class go?"

"Good enough I suppose. Marcia told me about the looks on their faces when they learned they were sharing sardine living spaces." The grin on Kara's face told of the amusement she found in that. "And how everyone tried to stay covered and shower at the same time."

"A few more days of torture will change that."

Kara nodded. "Where is Sam?"

"Painting." Jean smiled. "Another week we should be ready to open."

"Get the bottles in?"

"Never seen so much ambrosia in one place since New Caprica."

Kara nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Look Kara... I wanted to ask about..."

"I don't care if you want to frak Sam." Kara said without breaking eye contact. "We're over. We're friends. I'd like to think you and I are friends."

"We are." Jean agreed immediately. "I just didn't want to offend you."

"Sam and I made our choices. Granted I could have handled everything differently. Gods knows I hurt enough people in my life. He shouldn't have been one of them."

"You're right." Jean agreed softly, seeing Kara break eye contact finally, resting a hand on her growing stomach. "Whose is it?"

"Apollo's." Kara shrugged slightly. "That's one thing that does not need to get out."

"Everyone already knows."

"I'm sure they do."

Jean laughed at Kara's resigned tone .

"Look, um. I've hurt that man more than anyone else. He doesn't know about the baby and that is the way that I want it too stay." Kara looked quite grave as she said this.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

---

Sam laughed as Jean helped pull Kara too her feet from her position laid out on the floor beneath the bar.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

"It's amusing."

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do." Sam said with a grin. "You ready for this." He nodded to the doors, the crowd was already forming.

"After a week of bitchy nuggets, this is going to be a cake walk."

*-*

Kara kicked the last person out at four and watched as Jean waved from her position by the television. "Damn."

"Yeah."

"How did we do?"

"Damn good." She held up a figure and Kara grinned as Sam whistled.

"That's a nice number."

"A few more nights like that and I won't have to worry about the debt we went into buying this place." A yawn overtook Kara. "I'm going to bed."

He nodded, watching as she moved towards the office.

*-*

"I can't believe you." Ana packed her belongings into a box as Lee watched.

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place. Now I have three years to figure out how to convince Kara that I really do love her."

"What if she doesn't love you?"

"I'll have to live with that."

*-*

"Hey Kara!" Marcia came from her bedroom holding the camera.

"I'm exhausted."

"So am I. So get up and turn sideways. Two snaps and that's it." Marcia smiled as Kara glared at her.

She was stretched over the couch wearing her sports bra and sweatpants. Attempting to read a book before she passed out.

"Come on, Thrace."

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled as Marcia took a picture before struggling to her feet.

"This is getting harder."

"I'm sure it is at seven months along. I swear to the Gods that you should be popping any day now."

Kara flipped her off and laughed as Marcia took another picture.

She raised her eyebrow at Kara. "You know you were the one that wanted to do these silly books."

"Shut up."

"Who would know. Starbuck, the Artist."

"I swear to the Gods one of these days I'm going to kill you. Just for the pleasure of it." Kara turned to the side standing with her hands behind her back and let Marcia take the two pictures.

Marcia set the camera aside and moved to rifle through the cabinets.

"Do you miss him?" She asked softly, looking sideways at Kara as she slipped a shirt on, watching the slight stumble in her movements before she took a deep breathe and slipped a hand over her stomach.

"I did the right thing, Case. You know that."

Marcia pulled the leftovers from the fridge and set them in to nuke while watching Kara move towards the table.

As Kara sat down, she sighed. "At least I think I did."

"You did. Or you did it for the right reasons. Look, if you would have told him about the baby then it would have just caused more problems. More hurt."

"Not telling him was wrong though. Look at all he has missed."

"Hopefully the scrap books will help with that..." Marcia paused seeing Kara look away. "That's why your doing the books to show Apollo."

Kara only nodded, staying silent.

Marcia shoved the dinner her way. "Eat."

"Yes, sir."

*-*

Jack watched as Starbuck and Showboat graded the final practicals, students being separated into two different piles upon completion. One much larger than the others. "You two ready?"

"Well, it seems we have no choice. The list will be posted by morning."

"How you doing?" He'd softened a little toward her over the months.

"Fine. Just tired. This is getting harder to do." Kara said, tapping her belly with a grin.

He was amazed at how well she was doing. He'd worked with several pregnant women during his time on this base and no one had handled theirs better than the woman sitting in front of him. She was nine months pregnant and looked every day of it. But what amazed him was the fact that the only part of her that looked pregnant was her belly. She didn't gain any weight anywhere else. She was lucky that way but God did she look pregnant.

"Well, I'll leave you two too it." He said as they both placed a packet in the larger pile. He left wondering exactly how many of his cadets they were going to fail.


	2. Chapter 2

PART II

*-*

Kara glanced at the baby suckling contentedly at her breast. The door popped open and she swore if it was another nurse she was going to kill them. It wasn't.

Jean's head came into view. "Hey."

"Hey." A lot had happened in the last four months. They paid off the debts from opening the bar and now were making a profit. She graduated her first class of nuggets, 35 in all. Her second session was going to be underway in a few weeks; they were in the process of picking cadets. She was looking forward to being back in a viper. Her doctor said six weeks. Given she passed the physical. She could do that in her sleep.

Jean stepped into the room with Sam, Karl, and Sharon right behind her.

"How you feeling?" Sharon asked quietly, sitting on the side of the bed to watch the baby nurse. The pink cap made her smile.

"Little girl?" A soft coo from behind them caused everyone to turn. A gasp going up in the room. "Twins?" Sharon asked softly.

"Identical." Kara whispered softly. "Calliegha Kathryn and Isabella Nicole."

"They're beautiful."

"I can't believe you went through that alone. Why didn't you call someone?" Jean asked, watching as Sam gently picked up the small bundle from where she was sleeping.

"I did. I called Marcia. She's taking a nap." Pointing to the couch in the corner. "I figured you'd call Karl and this one." Smacking Sharon lightly on the leg. "And I'd be having five voices instead of one."

"The nurses are terrified, by the way." Jean said as the baby stopped nursing and Kara rose to burp her.

"Good. Maybe they'll stop prodding at my daughters."

Jean smirked, watching as Kara carefully held the baby in one arm and snapped her gown with the other. "At least the bar is soundproof now."

"And you wondered why I demanded that be done?" Kara ignored Sam rolling his eyes. "Anyways. I need sleep since these two are resting."

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Thanks."

---

Kara took a deep breath and relaxed back into bed.

The girls were tucked safely in their crib. The monitor was on and she needed sleep... lots and lots of sleep.

The general had been pissed when she pushed back class another three weeks, but there was no way she was going to do that, the bar and babies. No way.

They compromised on a longer class and a significant cut in her hours. Showboat would take over most of it with Kara just doing the practicals. That gave her 8 weeks before she was needed. Plenty of time to get back into shape and the babies in a routine.

---

Kara watched as the guys gathered around the bar, the 'football' game on the screen. She didn't find appeal in the sport but Sam did so he rambled on and on about it.

Jean was in the corner presiding over a triad game. The group was at a controlled roar. Much like the rec room always was.

The girls were six months old now, and she was back to work. Almost a year had gone by since she arrived on this planet.

She couldn't believe that she'd been apart from him that long; hadn't seen him, talked to him, in that long.

She had popped out to see what had happened with a bad order. Calli was perched on her hip, Bella was with Showboat in the office.

"Hey Buck, what is that baby doing in here!"

"Oh frak off, Helo."

He gave her a hug. There was no smoking allowed inside the bar, a state law that kept the bar safe for the babies to be in there. State law or something about the smoking. Something most bitched about but Kara had shrugged and pointed to the patio. People went in breaks and then came back in.

"So... six months already?"

"Yeah. Long months." She pressed a kiss to Calli's hair and nodded towards Helo with a grin. "Got to go put her down."

"Of course."

---

Kara slowly rocked the twins to sleep, one in each arm as she read a story to them.

Everything her mother never did, she was going to do.

There were times when she wanted to strangle them and in the same instant she loved them to a point of overwhelming her. She could never hurt them. Gods. She eased them into their crib, watching as they rolled towards one another and settled down.

Covering them she gazed down at them. They had deep dark curls and Lee's eyes, that deep startling blue. Brushing her fingers through the curls, she smiled as Isabella opened her eyes to smile at her before closing them again. Gods they were angels. The both of them.

She shut the lights off and moved across to her room. It was an early morning and she had a lot to do on the base.

---

Lee stopped outside the bar with a feeling of fear and trepidation.

No one knew they were back.

They'd arrived a week ago and once planet side, it took him only two hours to find out where Kara was. A base in a state called North Carolina.

Causing havoc.

Everyone knew her. A commander now, she supposedly ran a bar on the side. Looking at the crowd inside he smiled, Kara was good at everything. A sign hung above the door. 'The Bucket'. In clear bold letters. Seems her busted knee was a ruse, something the Doctor had said two years into the journey but had never admitted why.

He stepped into the room and watched as guys shuffled around, a few card games going on. Most were base personnel. He could tell the look.

Jean Barolay was behind the bar and her eyes widened as she spotted him. Sam came from the back with a case resting on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she nodded towards Lee. Sam raised an eyebrow as he spotted him standing in the doorway. "Well come on in."

"Thanks." Lee moved towards the bar, watching as Jean tapped the it in front of two patrons and they slid down to make room for him to sit.

"How long you guys been back?"

"A week. Just got planet side." Lee glanced around before looking at the two of them.

"Sam and I got married eight months after landing." Jean said, seeing his eyes widening.

"What happened with Kara?" Lee asked, seeing Jean smirk.

Jean answered for Sam. "They separated while they were still on Galactica, I think I was the only person that actually knew while still on the ship. Seems Kara can be pretty tight lipped when she thinks she's protecting someone."

Lee gave her a confused look before it cleared. "Me? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because of your marriage with Dee. She didn't want you to think twice about your choice. So by not telling anyone of our separation you didn't have to know or ask why." Sam suggested.

"Dee and I divorced two months into the voyage."

Sam nodded, watching as he glanced around again and took pity on the man, going to knock on a door, hearing a muttered curse from behind the wall. Jean watched as the blood drained out of Lee's face as Kara jerked open the door.

"Someone had better be dead."

"Look what the cat dragged in." Sam said, nodding to the bar, seeing Kara glance over before her face paled and she swayed. She grabbed the door frame and held on as the world spun. The equally wide eyes of her ex-best friend stared back at her.

The silence was broken as two whirlwinds went rushing past her and into the dining room. Showboat glancing up just before she was plowed into. Kara giving chase as Showboat held onto one with each hand.

"Girls!" They settled immediately at their mother's voice and moved to where she was standing. The patrons didn't look too surprised and Lee watched as Kara knelled to check them quickly. The two girls had long curly hair tied back with a blue ribbons. Their overalls were dusty and covered in paint.

Kara froze suddenly and glanced his way. The two children followed suit and he felt his world drop out from underneath him at the deep blue eyes staring back at him. Cottle's words flowing through him mind. "She didn't leave because of a busted knee. She left to keep the peace. She said she was tired of hurting people and believe me. This would have blown your world apart at the seems. Now... now it won't be too bad."

It didn't make much sense then but now, staring at the small girls, it did. There was fear in Kara's eyes before she turned back to them. "Go to the office, okay?"

"Kay Momma." They murmured, running back in there. Kara stood slowly, all eyes in the bar on her.

"Sorry guys." They shrugged, turning back to what they were doing and Kara walked up to him slowly. "I can explain." She whispered softly, her eyes tearing up when he continued stare at her. "Lee please?"

"Are they..." His world started to close in on him as she nodded quickly. The walls pressing in on him. He stood quickly, looking around the room, feeling Kara's hands on his chest.

"Lee. Lee look I can...' She stopped as he shook his head. Her eyes closed as he pushed past her and headed out the door.

---

Sam watched as Kara choked back a sob, her hand covering her mouth as Lee left. Jean paused in making a drink. Kara's eyes teared up and he could see Showboat folding her hand.

Kara turned suddenly, making a beeline for the office door. It banged shut behind her.

Marcia moved to the bar. "Was that Apollo?"

Jean nodded.

"Frak." She whispered, moving to go in the office. Jean shook her head and she paused, nodding once and took the stool that Lee had just vacated. Jean looked towards Sam and nodded towards the door.

"Not me. I'll call Karl."

---

Kara had tucked the girls into their bed and had curled up on the couch with a pillow and was now sobbing silently. The door opened and Karl entered, crossing immediately to where she was laying and hugged her tightly. "He'll come back Kara. He didn't go through the trouble of tracking you down to just leave again."

"He saw them."

"I know. Kara... it took him by surprise. That's it. Just caught him by surprise, okay? It would do that to anyone."

"I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to..."

He held her as she cried herself to sleep and then eased her to lay down. The bar was closed by the time he came back downstairs and everyone was sitting at a table.

"How is she?"

"How do you think?" Karl joined the group.

"I'm gonna go pass out, keep an ear out for the girls."

They nodded, watching as Marcia rose and moved towards the stairs.

---

Helo watched as the door opened slowly.

"We're closed." Jean said automatically before glancing over to see Apollo standing in the doorway once again. "Well not to you. Kind of expected you back."

"Where's Kara?"

"Upstairs with the girls."

"How old are they?"

"Just turned three. The rest... you need to find out from her." Jean pointed back to the stairs. "Through the office. We'll lock up behind you."

He nodded, moving slowly towards the room.

---

Lee watched her sleep, seeing the dried tears on her face. Even in rest, tension flowed off her.

He shut the door and locked it before crossing the room to gently pushed the hair off her face, seeing her eyes flutter before opening slowly. Her face turning towards him, she let out a relived sigh and bolted up to hug him tightly. "Oh Gods."

"I'm sorry Kara... it just."

"No. No. It's my fault. This one... it's all me. Gods. Lee." She pulled back, her hands framing his face. "I can't believe that it's you."

"Me either."

"I've missed you so much. Gods. So much. But... I did the right thing Lee. I let you go... I had too. I had too let you go but in the same sense I did the wrong thing. You've missed so much. I've got it Lee. I have it all. Their birth, the trip home. Showboat had fun with that frakking camera. I have it all. If you want it. I know it's not the same. But..."

He pressed a finger to her lips, stilling her words. "Shhh. I'll be happy with their names."

"Calliegha Kathryn and Isabella Nicole Thrace-Adama." She whispered slightly. "They're three."

"They're beautiful."

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, seeing him nod. "How's the old man?"

"Good."

"Everyone still..." She was relieved at his nod. "Thank Gods. When did you get back? I haven't heard anything."

"Last week." She nodded, shaking slightly when he brushed the hair out of her eyes, wiping away her tears. "I love the bar, Kara."

"Thanks. Jean and Sam's idea."

"Yeah. That shocked me. But so does this..." His hand slid over her unblemished arm. "You should have told me."

"Dee is good for you."

"Dee and I are over Kara. Three years now."

Her eyes widened, her hands shaking against his chest. "Oh..." Her eyes teared up. "I'm sorry."

"You had nothing to do with it Kara. Well, in a way you did."

"Yeah." She whispered softly.

"Kara... I love you." That caused the tears to come back. "I frakking love you so much it's insane."

"I like it that way." She whispered between tears.

"Good." He leaned forward slowly, feeling her tremble as his lips brushed slowly over hers.

Kara pulled back, her eyes bright with yet more tears.

"I love you." She whispered softly. "I love you so much. So so much."

He nodded, pulling her closer. Their mouths fusing together. Kara's hands rising around his neck, groan torn from her before she pulled back suddenly.

"Shit Lee... we can't." she whispered, seeing his eyes fill with confusion. "Not because I don't want too but I'm..." She waved her hand in the air. "I'm cycling."

"Okay. Okay." He brushed the hair out of her eyes again and watched as she gave him a smile.

"Where are you staying?"

"Was gonna bunk on the base." Her face screwed up and he smirked. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course. Let me show you their baby books."

He nodded, watching as she got up and went into what had to be her bedroom, coming back out with a pair of books. She handed one to him and grinned as he traced the entails on the front.

CKTA.

"Calliegha. The one I planned for. No one knew I was having twins until they were born. Surprise for me." She opened the book, letting him trace the birth certificate. "I put your name... just in case something happened to me... someone would find you."

"Don't say that." He said with deep emotion.

She nodded slowly, flipping to the next page. Clearly still on Galactica, a picture of her standing sideways, shirt pulled up to reveal the first swell of her body, one taken every week and intermingled with sonograms and different papers. Pictures of her all the way up to the birth. More after she landed on Earth. One was of her standing on a landing strip, hair blowing around, tanks stretched tight over her abdomen while she obviously was in the middle of tearing down a group of nuggets. The next page was a picture of the birth. A CD placed in a holder across from it. Showboat standing beside her head, holding her up. "My face was so red in that picture. Marcia says she was surprised I didn't have a stroke."

"You look beautiful."

"Liar." She flipped to the next, the first picture of Calliegha. "She's the oldest. They had bathed, dressed and I had fed her." She pointed to each picture in turn before flipping the page. "Before Isabella made her presence known. The doctor had a damn near had a stroke." Kara said, grinning as she pointed to said doctor. The next picture was of a nurse taking Calliegha from her, another nurse beside them ready to hand over Isabella. A few more pictures and Kara holding both babies followed.

The group picture, the trip home, first time in their own bed. Crawling, walking, talking.

"Those girls lives are on camera. From the day they were born. Isabella has the same. Except this." She opened the cover and he smiled as he saw Kara's scrawl across the top.

Mama's surprise.

"Bet she was."

Kara nodded, watching as Lee set the book on the table.

"Thank you." His quiet words caused a smile to spread over her lips.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

He stood, holding his hand out to her. "Lets go to bed."

---

Lee woke up to a soft movement beside him, seeing Kara sliding back into the bed.

"Sorry, Izzy woke up, I needed to give her a drink." She settled down into her pillow, eyes wide open as she watched him.

"Everything okay?" He asked. "Kara?"

She shrugged. "I can't believe that you are here. I can't believe you don't hate me. For everything that I've done to you."

"I do and I don't." He saw her nod slowly in the dim light. "I just don't want to waste anymore time."

Kara raised her hand to cup his cheek before feeling him pull her over. Resting in his arms.

---

Lee woke too see Kara climbing out of bed, stretching slowly as she yawned. The door opened and Marcia stuck her head in.

"Oh..." Her eyes widened as she took in Lee lying in Kara's bed. "Well... okay then." She quickly retreated, pulling the door closed behind her.

Kara smirked at his equally confused look.

"She stays in the spare bedroom. She should be moving out soon. She's been dating this girl from the base. Planning on getting married. They are just browsing for a place that's close to here and to the base."

"A lot has changed hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Karl and Sharon have another baby, a boy. Tyler. Hera is almost five now. Jean and Sam are trying. But it's hard. They both have damage from Caprica. But they are hopeful."

"Nickolas is four." He watched Kara move to sit on the edge of the bed. "Cally talks about you all the time. She was so mad at Cottle for mustering you out. A lot of people were. I almost shot the frakking gruff dead when he told me."

Kara gave a short chuckle before feeling his arms surround her, holding her close. "I need to go to the base today."

"So do I."

---

Lee followed behind Kara as she pushed open the door to the girls room, seeing slightly sleepy eyes staring back at him. Felt his heart constrict as Kara sat on the edge and gently gave them each a kiss. "Come on. Up."

They complied, and Kara helped them to stand. One of the girls fixed her eyes on him before smiling slightly.

"Do you know who that is?" Kara asked softly, seeing her hand go to the chain around her neck. Holding it tightly with one small fist. "That's right."

Both girls gave him a blinding smile and rushed up too him. "YOU'RE HOME!"

Kara watched as he knelt and held them both tightly, his eyes closing as he lifted them up and hugged them close. She stood and walked towards him when his eyes tagged hers. Placing her hands on Isabella's back and eased the girl into her arms.

"I told them that you were on a mission and you wouldn't be back until they were older. But I tried to let them know you. I told them stories even before they were born."

Lee smiled, watching as Kara went through the motions of getting them dressed. Lee helped how he could. Kara tossed him shoes and he was surprised as the girl in front of him widen her eyes and shook her head and took off out of the room.

Kara laughed at the shock on his face. "Sorry. She hates shoes."

"Izzy!" Calliegha called, Kara letting her run after her sister when she finished. "IZZY! 'Tis not nice!"

Kara sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Lee stood to go after her. Kara took his hand and saw his eyes swing to hers. She shook her head slowly and watched as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"IZZYBELLA!"

Kara chuckled under her breath and watched as Lee did the same.

" 'Et over 'teer right NOW!"

"NO!" Small stomping noises and then a scream of surprise as Showboat came into the room with a struggling girl. "No. No. No... I no want shoies!"

"Too bad. Little girls have to wear shoes." Showboat passed the sniffling toddler to Lee and turned to pick up Calli, setting her on the table and having her turn around. Calli stood still, a smile on her face as Isabella let Lee slip her shoes on and tie them.

Kara took her and gently rocked her too settle the last of her tears before standing her next to her sister. Both women quickly getting the tangles out of their hair and pulling it back into a loose pony tail.

Their outfits were similar, blue jeans and a tank top. Isabella's was pink while Calli's was blue. The rest was exactly the same. They jumped down off the table and rushed into the living room. Showboat following quickly while Kara at a much slower pace.

Lee did the same and watched as Marcia moved to the kitchen, getting the girls to settle down at the table. Kara gave her a smile and moved into the bedroom to change. When she came out she had her uniform pants and tanks on with the jacket slung over her shoulder. She dropped promptly on what had to be her chair, her bag hitting the floor the next second. She roughly pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

He was surprised at the length of it. Midway down her back. While the girls had tight curls, Kara's had always been loose when she had done them.

He followed suit and quickly changed his clothes, accepting the bowl from Marcia as he walked by. Kara was almost done with hers and so were the girls. They finished first and Kara sent them to gather their things. He noticed the two small lockers next to the door. Izzy on one and Calli on the other. They opened them and pulled out two matching denim baseball caps, sliding them on and then a pair of sunglasses.

"Can't tell who their mother is can you?"

Lee smirked at Marcia's off handed comment.

"Or that they have been raised on a military base. Nope not at all."

Lee laughed as they both pulled out small green jackets much like the one each of the adults had gotten when entering basic for the first time. Made to scale.

"They spent so much time on the base when they were little that they wanted jackets and lockers and the whole thing because everyone around them had it too."

"I get it."

Kara stood and grabbed her bag, watching as Showboat raced into the back bedroom to change. She came out a few minutes later ready to go. Izzy and Calli were racing around to grab their toys and things that they took with them to the base. Kara was slipping her backpack on and she tucked her jacket through one side. The girls slipped their bags on and then rushed to Kara's legs. Lee was smiling, Kara's hand tucked inside his.

"Come on. Lets go."

---

Jack was surprised when Kara ducked into the officers ready room. Not that she had a small girl on her hip or Marcia two steps behind her.

What surprised him was the man that stepped in behind Marcia holding the other small girl. He hadn't heard of any man in Kara's life. In any respect. She refused to talk about the girls father. He could see the pain in her eyes anytime someone asked about him. So to see a man with her was strange.

Then Marcia stepped to the side and he recognized him from his file. Lee Adama. The CAG Kara had served under before they found Earth. A man she talked about from time to time in her lessons and whenever she got drunk and the gang started remembering the old times. The dots connected in his eyes. The same sheltered pain in her eyes anytime she talked about Adama and then the babies father.

But looking at Izzy sitting comfortably in his arms, the general could tell right a way that this man was their father. The same blue eyes, the same dark hair.

"Hey, sir."

"Kara. Rug rats. Showboat." He said in order. Seeing Marcia give a half-hearted wave as she made a bee-line for the coffee. The girls waved and Kara set Calli down to let her follow Marcia.

Lee seemed reluctant to let go of the small girl and vise versa. Kara gave them a smile and watched as Izzy cuddled into his warmth. She was the high-maintenance one. Calli liked to do her own thing most of the time. Izzy was the one that wanted to be held and cuddled and loved on endlessly. Whether it was by her Mom, Marcia or her sister. Now it was her Daddy.

"Izzy!" Calli called her and Lee set her down to let her rush over to where Calli was holding up a small bottle of water.

"Major Lee Adama... meet Admiral Jack Glades. The one cursed with keeping me in line."

Lee felt a short chuckle pulled from his lips as the man stood and extended a hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kara talks about you all the time." Jack ignored Kara as she puffed slightly and waved her hand as she shook her head no. "All the time."

"Yeah, what a pain in the ass you were. Always on my case."

"Riding your ass." Marcia supplied helpfully, seeing Lee give an embarrassed smile before Kara half-hugged him. "How you were the absolute best CAG she had ever met in her life."

"I did no such thing." Kara denied immediately.

"I was surprised not to hear about the stick up my ass." Lee offered.

Jack gave a half smirk as Kara tilted her head sideways.

"You still have a stick up your ass." She supplied easily. "And you passed it on to Calli." Kara watched as the small girl narrowed her eyes before smiling. "She's a good girl. They both are."

"Calli takes after me then?"

"Right down to your temper. She stews about stuff. But that means Izzy took after me. Right down to my need for immediate retribution." Izzy gave a demonstration across the room as she pushed her sister over who was getting the remaining donut. Calli's eyes narrowed.

"Girls?" Both froze immediately at Kara's strong voice. "Everything okay, or do we need a time out?"

Lee held back a chuckle at the disbelief on Izzy's face as Calli picked up the donut and broke it in two. Offered one part to her sister.

Marcia raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. The twins certainly had each others back, as much as did squabble.

"That's always interesting." She mumbled. "I'm gonna go wake the nuggets." It was just after 0400, time for reveille.

"We just started this class three days ago, 36 nuggets."

"Tough schedule for the girls." He whispered softly, seeing Kara shrug.

"They haven't known anything else. We've done it since the moment they were born. We'll break for lunch at 1100, they'll have their nap at 1200. I spend time with them when they wake around 1400 and then take them to the deck at 1430. They play with Hera and a few of the other children in the daycare center. Depending on what we are doing I leave around 1600 to let Showboat handle the afternoon PT and the rest of practicals. She gets home around 2100 and we eat dinner."

"So you spend the afternoon with the girls?"

"Yeah, I leave the bar mostly to Sam and Jean. Wednesdays and Thursdays I only come into the base if there is a test. I take care of the bar so they can have some time off. I also have Hera and Tyler during the day on Wednesday. We'll be taking them home tonight." He nodded slowly, seeing Kara gesture toward the girls and watching them move slowly back to each other. "Sharon and Karl will be get them around 1800 tomorrow."

"Why do you have them?"

"Because on Thursdays they take the girls. So we both have a time to be adults and not parents."

"So I take it on Thursday will have the house ourselves?"

Kara smirked, seeing Jack shake his head in disbelief.

"We will." She promised softly, accepting the soft kiss. "I've got to go." She whispered again. "Nuggets to torture. Girls?" Both turned to look at their mom with wide eyes. "Show your daddy how to get the day care center." They nodded and gathered their stuff. "See you later?" She asked softly and he nodded, gently cupping her cheek.

"You can bet the house on it Kara."

---

Marcia smiled as she watched Lee and Kara in the kitchen, leaning against the island and talking softly. Dinner cooking nearby. The twins were sitting on the couch, coloring with excited chatter. Hera and Tyler bounded up the stairs from the office before bolting to where the twins were. She was pouring over personal files in the class.

Kara was trying to help but kept getting distracted by the handsome guy in the kitchen. "Where is the old man?"

"He went off in search of Laura."

"She's in Washington."

"I know. I'm gonna call him tomorrow and let him know that I tracked you down."

"Great." A brief look of panic crossed her face before she took a deep breath and flipped him off.

He pulled her closer, feeling her settle into his side. "He'll be pissed, he'll get over it."

Kara nodded slowly, sinking further into him.

---

Kara woke as Lee got up from the bed, her eyes clearing as she tried to look around. "What?"

"Izzy..." He said as he picked up the small girl, tossing her onto the bed. "Where's your sister?"

"Here." Came a little voice from the other side of the bed. Kara reached down, pulling her up onto the bed.

"What are you doing up?" Kara blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog from her head.

"Izzy had a night scare....woke up sc'eaming."

"How's Hera and Tyler?"

"Still 'sleepin. Stay 'ere?"

Kara nodded, settling Calli next to her. Lee pulled Izzy over him and dropped her beside her sister in the middle of the large bed. They both curled into and almost around Kara. He watched as she shifted slightly, her hands rising too push the through the curls covering Izzy's trembling face.

"You okay baby?" Calli rolled slightly, molding herself to Izzy's back. Kara shifted slightly before sighing deeply as Izzy's fingers wrapped around her dog tags. Idly playing with the two tags and her ring. Lee watched with tired eyes, disbelief still filling him at the sight before him.

Kara looked different, soft with sleep. Her hands soothing the frightened child, his child, their child, her hands comforting. Her eyes slid to his and she paused slightly before adjusting Izzy across her.

Izzy murmured her annoyance about the movement but settled down against her chest. Lee pushed Calli closer, gently pushing Izzy's hair off her cheek again. Watching as her eyes closed slowly.

* * * *

Morning came and found the kids and Lee trying to make their way through breakfast. When Kara came from the shower she watched as he stepped out and make a brief call, knew it was the old man by the smile that crossed his face. It took him less than 10 minutes and then he came back inside. "He found Laura."

"Not hard to miss." Kara said with a grin.

"She didn't know where you were."

"She knows where I am. We just don't talk much."

"He's flying out tonight. He wants to talk to you."

"I'm sure." She looked leery but was quickly distracted by Hera talking about something they did at school. He was surprised at how busy Kara was when not on the base. Orders to sign, repairs that should be made. Complaints from the staff that she fielded with some annoyance. Phone calls, meetings, chasing kids around. She left him alone with the kids most of the day and she ignored his pleading looks for help as she balanced being a mother and a commander and a bar owner.

When Sharon and Karl showed up at 1824 with wide grins and looking refreshed Kara had all four kids packed and ready to leave.

"When did you do that?" Lee asked.

"When you were hiding in the bedroom like a coward." She said with a smile, "They're just a bunch of kids."

"That you left me with."

"Yep." Kara turned to Sharon. "You all good?"

Sharon snickered. "Good as gold. Have fun."

Kara laughed at the humor in her voice.

"Bye Lee. It's great to see you again."

"You too."

Kara woke slowly, the house was always too quiet when the girls were not here and it unnerved her sometimes. So did the arm wrapped around her waist. Last night had been amazing but it was weird having someone else in her bed.

Distracting.

She got up, stared at Lee where he lay sprawled across half the bed. Blankets tucked around his waist exposing the expanse of skin she had spent the better part of the night touching, memorizing. They had so much they still needed to talk about, to figure out. She shrugged into a robe and wandered into the kitchen. Marcia was already up, drowning a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up?"

Kara shrugged, watching as Marcia raised an eyebrow in question.

"There is a very good reason to get your ass back in that bed and wait for him to wake up you know."

"What's that?"

"You're miserable without him." Marcia gave her friend a warm smile. "He scares the shit out of you and what you feel for him is terrifying but... you need him. The girls need him."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go." She picked up her coffee and moved down the stairs.

Then Kara heard footsteps coming up more slowly and watched as Adama came up the stairs. "Sir."

"Kara."

They both stood still a moment before he raised an eyebrow. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She crossed to him, hugging him tightly. Feeling him return it.

"Any idea where my son might have run off too?" The blush on her cheeks answered the question for him and he laughed at her discomfort.

"I'll get him."

He nodded, watching as she disappeared into the house. Spotting the pictures on the wall, a chronicle of her life, her whole life. A picture of a woman in a uniform, one of Kara on the Galactica. A few of Kara and Lee together. A bunch of two little girls. He smiled as he traced their faces. Turning to see Lee and Kara step out of the hallway, sleep still on the faces and smiled slightly as they each took a deep breathe before their hands interlaced and they squared their shoulders before meeting his gaze, facing him together.

Epilogue:

"MOM!!!!" Kara jerked awake as the door opened, opening one eye to see Calli standing in the doorway with fire coming out of her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You both promised!"

Kara glanced over to the alarm clock and let out a sigh. "It's not even 8... we've got plenty of time to get to the base."

"I want to be there early!" Her daughter insisted.

"Is Izzy awake?"

Calli pushed the door open further and revealed Izzy standing beside her fully dressed.

"You know that they are not getting in until 10 right? Doesn't matter if we get there early or not."

"They've been gone two whole months!"

"Fine.. fine. I'm getting up." Kara dragged herself out of bed and frowned at annoyed looks on both of their faces. "I'm up!"

They left and Kara forced herself to get dressed. "This is the last time Karl is going on some extended deployment and taking his family with him.." Kara muttered more to herself than anyone else, even though Lee answered.

"They just miss their friends." Lee said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Like a whale. I didn't get this big with the twins." She noticed Lee ignored her grumbling. She wasn't big but she was carrying low and it put more strain on her back. "I swear his head is digging into my pelvis."

"You look beautiful."

Kara ignored that, she felt anything but beautiful. "Where is your father?"

"He's already at the base preparing for Helo's arrival." He left the bedroom to interrupt the fight that was brewing between the twins.

It was settled by the time she had finished arguing with her boots and got into her uniform without falling over. She stopped a moment and took in the scene before her. Calli and Izzy were pulling their bags out of their locker and Lee was shrugging into his jacket.

"What?" he asked softly when he saw her wistful gaze and smile.

"Nothing."

"You sure."

"Yeah..." She glanced over her family again and smiled. "Everything's Perfect."


End file.
